Happy Valentines Day
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Colección de 9 drabbles y un oneshot Niff hasta el Día de San Valentín. Un día, un drabble. Oneshot; Sorpresa
1. Rosas

**_Que tal, chicos! Aquí comenzando unos pequeños drabbles que he estado haciendo especialmente para San Valentin. Habrá uno por dia hasta el dia final que, obviamente será el 14 de Febrero (que de por cierto tambien es mi cumpleaños, wohooo lol). Si quieren pueden mandar palabras con las que podré hacer un drabble, no tengo ningún problema en aceptar peticiones :D Si quieren que escriba algo relacionado con cierta palabra en especial solo déjenlo en un review. Por mientras sientense, relajense y disfruten de cada drabble que les estaré trayendo._**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas<strong>

-¿De dónde demonios saco rosas que signifiquen "_¡Hola! Soy tu mejor amigo pero quiero ser más que eso, ¿Quieres ser mi novio y mi cita para San Valentín?_" –se preguntó en voz baja entrando a una florería y viendo que habían millones de arreglos por todos lados llenos de rosas de todos los colores pero especialmente rojas. Esto iba a ser algo muy complicado.

Estaba enamorado de Nick desde hace mucho tiempo y quería hacer esto especialmente porque el chico era una persona romántica que sonreía con cada detalle que alguien le ponía en sus presentes. Jeff notaba como Nick sonrió cuando encontró una rosa tirada en la puerta de su habitación junto con una pequeña nota que su último novio le había mandado. El chico no pudo hacer más que tomar la rosa y olerla por las siguientes cuatro horas, incluso durmió con ella.

Jeff quería superar eso, regalarle un jardín de rosas si pudiese ser necesario. Le regalaría una estrella, el cielo entero si él pudiera con tal de ver sonreír a su mejor amigo todos los días.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –una voz masculina pero suave le habló mientras él todavía miraba hacia los distintos arreglos de flores pensando en cual le gustaría a su mejor amigo.

-Necesito encontrar algo que diga "Te amo" y "eres mi mejor amigo pero quiero que seamos algo más" y no se me ocurre que puede servir –el rubio se sentó en una pequeña banca que estaba en frente suyo mientras se pasaba las manos por su cien.

-¿Te declararas ante alguien especial? –esa misma voz dijo y el asintió –Podrías darle una rosa roja, esas significan amor. Tal vez podrías mezclarla con unas rosas blancas o con esas de allá que son color piel, se verían muy lindas en un ramo –

-Ugh, no lo sé –Jeff levantó la cabeza y miró todas las flores –No tengo tanto dinero para pagarlas pero quiero sorprenderlo, quiero que Nick vea lo que hice y que me muestre esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene –

-Creo que lo estas sorprendiendo –al no entender eso, Jeff se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Nick quien estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y lo miraba con unos ojos brillosos que casi desbordaban unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-No necesitas regalarme un jardín para verme sonreír –el castaño se acercó y tomo las manos de Jeff entre las suyas. –Solo necesitas ser tú –

Y dicho esto ambos se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota final: espero que les guste :) gracias por leer!<em>**

**_-Cam_**


	2. Dalton

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicos! En serio, me encanta cuando a la gente le gusta lo que escribo :D Como dije, un drabble por día y aqui se los traigo (: Y otra vez, gracias por leer!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

-Chicos en serio, no necesito volver al salón de los Warblers –Nick estaba siendo arrastrado por Terry y Randy por todos los pasillos de Dalton lo que le trajo mucha nostalgia. Se habían graduado hace más de dos años y ahora estaban en una pequeña junta de alumnos que se hacía cada cuatro años para recordar viejos tiempos y para pasar un buen rato.

-Tienes que ir, en serio –el mayor tiraba con fuerza mientras que el menor intentaba callar la verdadera razón. Si la decía el ex consejo lo mataría.

Y después de caminar por todos los pasillos de Dalton, entre que subiendo y bajando escaleras, llegaron a la enorme puerta de roble que daba a ese salón lleno de recuerdos. Abrieron la puerta y Nick se encontró con que los ex Warblers estaban en posición como si estuviesen listos para cantar algo. Rápidamente los dos hermanos comenzaron un pequeño beat box y el resto de los Warblers se les unió con armonías y ahí fue cuando el corazón de Nick comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Jeff salió de entre los demás y empezó a cantar Marry You de Bruno Mars mirando fijamente al castaño en frente suyo. Nick no sabía si empezar a llorar de los nervios o si interrumpir la canción y abrazar a Jeff.

Conforme los versos iban pasando, Jeff alzaba mas la voz y los demás bailaban a su alrededor una pequeña pero sincronizada danza y varios de los recientes alumnos de Dalton se congregaron en la puerta para ver como Jeff le cantaba a Nick desde el centro de su corazón. Nick notó que el rubio le cambió algunas partes a la letra de la canción logrando que fuese dedicada a un chico y no a una chica, lo cual lo hacía morir más.

Mientras los Warblers siguieron cantando de fondo Jeff se acercó y se arrodilló frente a todos los alumnos al tiempo que sacaba una caja de su chaqueta y tomaba la mano de Nick el cual no podía dejar de llorar de emoción. Cuando sus amigos terminaron la canción, todo quedó en silencio.

-Nick, fuiste uno de mis primeros amigos en Dalton y rápidamente te convertiste en alguien especial para mí, fuiste la única persona que se robó mi corazón y créeme que prefiero que tú lo tengas. Pasamos momentos duros, más tú que yo pero como te lo prometí en esos días, siempre voy a estar para ti cuando te sientas mal al igual que tú lo estuviste para mí. Hemos sido novios por un largo tiempo pero quiero llevar esto a otro nivel así que, Nicholas Duval ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? –

Nick dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza para luego dejar que Jeff pusiera el anillo en su mano izquierda. Los presentes empezaron a aplaudir mientras la feliz pareja sellaba todo eso con un dulce y tierno beso.

-Lindo día para pedir matrimonio –uno de los estudiantes comentó debido a la fecha y logró sacarle unas cuantas carcajadas a los presentes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota final: espero que les haya gustado. Mañana tal vez actualice en la mañana porque tengo oculista en la tarde. De todos modos tendran el tercer drabble mañana sin falta :) Se aceptan sugerencias de palabras!<em>**

**_-Cam_**


	3. Cita

**_Aloha chicos! Por fin pude encontrar una hora para poder subir el siguiente drabble sin tener que saltarme este día :) Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Se acpetan sugerencias :D Aquí les traigo el tercer drabble, ojala les guste._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_(Por cierto, para que se hagan una idea de los dos personajes que aparecen super extra en este drabble, Josh y Jack Sterling son hermanos de Jeff y son como Rocky y Ross Lynch respectivamente :P)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cita<strong>

-¡No me vas a arruinar mi cita, estúpida lluvia! –Jeff gritó al cielo mientras corría a lo que más le daban sus piernas por las calles de Westerville. Su auto se había descompuesto y estaba llegando más que tarde a su cita con Nick en Breadsticks. Se suponía que era a las 4 y eran las 5 de la tarde y Jeff aun no había recorrido ni la mitad del camino.

Cuando la lluvia se hizo aun más fuerte el rubio se detuvo y prefirió decirle a Nick lo complicado de la situación.

-Está _bien, entiendo. Mejor vuelve a Dalton, ya es tarde y puedes pescar un resfriado_ –dijo Nick de manera comprensiva y colgó. Ahora el problema era llegar a la academia sin morir en el intento.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por pasarme a dejar, Josh –<p>

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi hermano –le respondió el castaño a su mojado hermano y después de despedirse, el rubio entró a Dalton dejando huellas con sus mojadas zapatillas por todos los pasillos.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Jeff se sintió avergonzado de entrar y ver la cara de Nick después de haberlo plantado por culpa de su auto "_Nunca más se lo presto a Jack, maldito enano manos de hacha_" pensó al tiempo que abría la puerta y se encontraba con que Nick estaba leyendo un libro con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro como si no estuviese enojado.

-Por Dios, ve a cambiarte de inmediato –Nick dejó sus lentes y su libro de lado y fue donde Jeff para besarlo en la mejilla –No quiero verte con un resfriado –

-¿No estás molesto? –el castaño negó con la cabeza al tiempo que ayudaba a Jeff a desvestirse.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Es entendible que pasen estas cosas –ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios –Habrán mas citas en el futuro y no es necesario que sean en San Valentín –

-¿Cómo es que me gané a un novio tan comprensivo? –Jeff preguntó suspirando de alegría al tiempo que se sacaba sus empapadas zapatillas y se ponía el pijama que Nick le había pasado. Rápidamente sintió como el calor volvía a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar asentir cuando el castaño le había ofrecido recostarse junto a él para ver una película antes de que se acabara el día.

Mientras estaban recostados, Jeff en los brazos de Nick quien le pasaba todo su calor, una pequeña duda surgió en la cabeza del rubio.

-Así que no te gustaría verme resfriado, ¿Eh? –dijo pasando su nariz por el cuello del chico haciéndole cosquillas y dejando una serie de besos en el lugar

-Claro –el castaño besó los cabellos de Jeff para luego responder –No pienso recoger todos tus gérmenes –

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota Final: muchisimas gracias por leer :) como dije antes, se aceptan sugerencias :D<em>**

**_-Cam_**


	4. Familia

**_Lamento la tardanza chicos. Estuve acostada la gran parte del día porque no me sentía bien y despues me cortaron la luz por lo que no podía subir el drabble (y culpo a mi mamá por eso ¬¬). Como sea, aqui les traigo el cuatro drabble y otra vez, mil disculpas por la tardanza._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_(Por cierto! otra vez xD Se menciona a los hermanos de Jeff y Nick. Los hermanos de Jeff: Jazz, Josh, Jack y Joe son como Rydel, Rocky, Ross y Ryland Lynch respectivamente, y Violet, la hermana de Nick, es como Jayla Rubinelli de America's Next Top Model. Busquen una foto en google y haganse una pequeña idea :D)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Familia<strong>

-Díganme que esto es una broma –el menor de los hermanos de Jeff, Joe, miraba fijamente como su hermano mayor y el mejor amigo de este prácticamente se estaban jodiendo con la mirada.

-¿Están seguros que no están saliendo? –Jack, el segundo menor de los Sterling, susurró solo para que sus hermanos lo escucharan mientras los cuatro miraban fijamente lo que el mayor hacia.

-No sabría decirte si lo está desvistiendo o ya se lo jodió –Josh dejó de mirar después de 20 minutos en los que solamente se lanzaban miradas "discretas" y se concentró en su comida.

-Alguien tiene que detener esto, ¿No creen chicos? –Violet, la hermana menor de Nick, sugirió al clan Sterling los cuales se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando que audicionaras con eso para el dueto –el rubio asintió al tiempo que Nick arrugaba la nariz y negaba con la cabeza –La canción tiene que ser lenta, Jeff, y que yo sepa Beat It no tiene nada de lenta –

-Vamos viejo, es uno de los clásicos de Michael Jackson –exclamó levantando los brazos y luego apoyando su mentón en ellos.

-No lo sé, preferiría cantar When I Look At You –Nick suspiró y volvió su mirada a su cena así evitando la de Jeff.

-Bastante romántico ¿Es para alguien especial? –el moreno casi se atragantó cuando su "amigo" le preguntó eso. Los presentes ya se estaban hartando.

-Algo así, pero esa persona no sabrá que es para él –Nick suspiró otra vez –Estoy bastante seguro que a él no les gustan los chicos –

-Tienes que darle una oportunidad, quien sabe si él resulta ser gay o bisexual –la mirada de Jeff también bajó a su cena algo decepcionado.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, bésense ya de una vez! –gritaron los cinco chicos en la mesa llamando la atención de sus hermanos los cuales los miraron confundidos hasta que un gesto de Violet y Jazz logró hacer que se les prendiera el foco y se miraran ambos con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¿E-Esa canción sería para mí? –cuando Nick asintió tímidamente Jeff no aguantó más y besó sorpresivamente los labios del moreno quien al principio tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero a los pocos segundos los cerró disfrutando el momento y escuchando como su familia celebraba con aplausos y gritos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota final: Muchisimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Y otra vez, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Se aceptan sugerencias!<em>**

**_-Cam_**


	5. Concierto

**_Hey chicos! :) esta vez vengo con el drabble mucho mas temprano que ayer (gracias a mi madre que no nos siguen cortando la luz xD) Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, la gran mayoria me han hecho reir. Leí sus sugerencias y las tomé en cuenta pero este drabble lo escribí primero así que irá primero lol. Descuiden, Kurt y Blaine tendran algo que ver en el proximo ;D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Concierto<strong>

Al tiempo que el bajista de Fall Out Boy dijo que mientras tocaban esta canción, todas las parejas aprovecharan el momento de estar con su otra mitad a su lado, de abrazarla e incluso besarla, Jeff supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras la banda tocaba _What a Catch, Donnie_, el rubio solo tomó la mano de Nick y tiró de ella para abrazar a su novio entre toda la multitud. Fue un hermoso gesto que Nick le haya regalado tickets para el concierto de su banda favorita y más aun cuando ese concierto era en un día especial como lo era el día de San Valentín. Jeff no se podía sentir más agradecido de tener a su novio a su lado en un concierto especial en un día especial.

Conforme la canción iba pasando ambos chicos se movían al compás de ésta y se miraban con toda la ternura que existía en el mundo. Los ojos de Jeff brillaban a la luz de los reflectores del escenario que iluminaban todo su alrededor y Nick notó eso.

De pronto un reflector los iluminó a ambos y vieron en las pantallas laterales que estaban siendo enfocados por las cámaras que grababan el concierto. Nick se sintió nervioso y más aun se sintió Jeff pero los nervios se apagaron cuando el bajista de la banda los miró con una sonrisa.

-Hey rubio, no te quedes parado como tonto y bésalo de una vez –ambos se rieron cuando vieron que el publico a su alrededor los alentaba y no los discriminaba ni abucheaba como lo pensaron por un segundo.

Jeff no perdió el tiempo y tomó el rostro de Nick entre sus manos para besarlo suave y tiernamente mientras sentía como la multitud aplaudía y vitoreaba a su alrededor.

-Te amo, Nicky –él dijo corriendo unos mechones de cabello de su rostro dejando así ver sus hermosos ojos grises.

-Y yo a ti, Jeffy –ambos terminaron abrazados al tiempo que la canción terminaba y el publico gritaba en parte por la banda y por la feliz pareja abrazada entre el público. –Feliz día de San Valentín –

-Feliz día de San Valentín –respondió el rubio suspirando y disfrutando del hermoso momento junto a su novio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota final: hay una parte que se parece a un capitulo de Phineas y Ferb xD Y recién me di cuenta. En fin, sigo aceptando sugerencias :D<em>**

_**-Cam**_


	6. Brillo

_**Mil disculpas por la demora. La pagina no me ha querido subir el drabble en todo el dia (no fui a la unica que le paso esto :/) en fin, siguiendo la sugerencia de dos de mis lectoras he aqui el drabble en donde Klaine ayuda a Niff :B **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brillo<strong>

-¡Hey Jeff! –Blaine corrió por los pasillos de Dalton encontrándose con el rubio. Cuando lo alcanzó y Jeff notó su presencia empezó a hablar –Nick me dijo que te dijera que lo vieras en la pileta debajo de los balcones a las nueve, dijo que era urgente –

-Gracias por avisarme Blaine –sonrió y se alejó de su amigo con rumbo a su habitación. Apenas él se fue, Blaine llamó a Kurt para avisarle que todo estaba listo y que solo debían esperar.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué ocurre si me dice que no, Kurt? –el castaño caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas y estaba empezando a fastidiar al contratenor –Nuestra amistad se iría a la mismísima…-<p>

-Dirá que sí, Nick, créeme –Nick se sentó a su lado mientras pasaba sus manos por su desordenado cabello y suspiró en voz alta para luego tirarse a su cama mirando hacia el techo –Han sido mejores amigos por cinco años y han estado saliendo por un mes, es bastante extraño que aun no sean novios –

-Y eso me aterra –ambos vieron como Blaine entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa –Con eso debo suponer que tienes todo listo ¿Verdad? –

-Jeff estará en la pileta a las nueve y nosotros ya tenemos todo planeado –el de ojos ambarinos le guiñó un ojo y fue al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha -¡No tengas miedo, Jeff estaba sonriendo cuando se lo dije! –

-¡Pff! Como si eso fuera algo extraño –Nick reclamó otra vez -¿Estás seguro que me irá bien? –

-Tranquilo, con todos los consejos que te hemos dado estoy…-

-¡Estamos! –gritó Blaine desde el baño

-Bueno, ESTAMOS –dijo mirando al baño y luego a Nick - completamente seguros que dirá que si -

* * *

><p>-…ya no quiero que "estemos juntos", quiero llevar esto a otro nivel. Jeff, ya no te quiero, te amo más que a nada en el… -el rubio no lo dejó terminar ya que besó apresuradamente a Nick mientras Kurt y Blaine miraban todo desde el balcón.<p>

-Si con eso me estás diciendo que quieres ser mi novio entonces no puedo decirte de otra manera que sí –ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras reían felizmente. De pronto sintieron como pequeñas partículas de brillo caían alrededor suyo como polvo dorado. Jeff volvió a mirar los ojos de Nick antes de volver a besar sus labios mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

-Le dije que Jeff no lo rechazaría –Kurt apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine al tiempo que el más bajito sacaba una foto del momento. Digamos que sería útil en un futuro no tan lejano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final: muchisimas gracias por leer! :) se siguen aceptando sugerencias como siempre!<strong>_

_**-Cam**_


	7. Oso de peluche

**_Mil disculpas. Ayer no subí drabble por lo que hoy día subiré el de ayer y el que pertenece a este día :) bueno LiluPotterdeCullen sugirió un día en un parque de diversiones y aquí esta! De nuevo mil disculpas._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oso de peluche<strong>

-¡Mira ese oso de peluche! –el castaño gritó con todas sus fuerzas para luego echarse a correr a un puesto con miles de animales de felpa, entre ellos, un enorme oso blanco con un corazón en medio y con una sonrisa en su rostro -¡Vamos Jeffy, quiero ese oso! –

-Nick, cálmate, tienes otros cuatro más en Dalton y unos veinte en tu casa –Nick puso ojitos de perro abandonado intentando lograr lo que quería. Lástima que Jeff ya era inmune a ese tipo de reacciones. –No voy a comprarte ese oso de peluche –

-¡Por favor! –ahora el castaño hacia un puchero con el labio -¡Haré lo que sea! –

-¿Lo que sea? –y al ver la mirada malévola de Jeff, Nick supo que se acababa de meter en un gran problema…

* * *

><p>-¡Bájame de esta cosa! –estaban a mas de cinco metros de altura cuando la mano de Jeff fue apretada con mucha fuerza de la mano de Nick. El rubio solo podía reírse ante lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.<p>

Nick odiaba las montañas rusas y Jeff lo sabía, por eso lo retó a subirse a la más grande de todo el parque y si lo hacia el oso de peluche seria suyo. Ahora el problema era que Nick estaba completamente aterrado.

-Vamos, Nicky –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa –No es tan malo –

-Jeff, te juro que si salgo de esta, además de tener mi osito ¡Voy a matar…-el castaño sintió que su corazón se detenía de los nervios al ver que iban a caer en picada pero un beso que Jeff le dio en la mejilla hizo que las cosas se calmaran un poco antes de caer en picada por la montaña rusa.

* * *

><p>-Voy a matarte –Jeff abrazaba al enorme oso de peluche mientras que Nick estaba abrazando un balde en caso de que su estomago quisiera devolver el almuerzo. –Solo déjame soltar este balde y estarás tan enterrado que veras a Satán en carne y hueso –<p>

-Admite que te divertiste –

-Cállate –Nick alcanzó a decir antes de volver a devolver lo poco y nada que quedaba de su almuerzo. –No quiero volver a ver una montaña rusa en mi vida –

-Entonces ¿Te parece si nos subimos al túnel del amor? –y como si fuera por arte de magia, el rostro de Nick se compuso rápidamente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. –Pero primero comete una pastilla de menta, no pienso besarte con ese aliento –

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota final: a la noche subo el otro drabble :) Se siguen aceptando sugerencias!<em>**

**_-Cam _**


	8. Fotografía

_**Hey chicos, aquí les traigo el drabble que ****prometí :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Advertencia: es bastante angst pero estará relacionado con el drabble de mañana ;) lo siento si es muy triste. Menciones de la familia de Jeff y de The Warblers Are Now In McKinley.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fotografía<strong>

-¿Qué es esto? –Nick rápidamente se dio vuelta y miró lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos: un pequeño álbum de fotos que si no se equivocaba habían tenido guardado junto con el resto de sus álbumes en una pequeña repisa.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste, pequeña? –

-Buscaba un rompecabezas con tía Jazz y encontramos esto –una pequeña rubia de ojos grises se sentó en el regazo de Nick mientras ambos exploraban el pequeño álbum que tantos recuerdos le traían a Nick.

Habían bastantes fotos de toda la vida de él y Jeff, desde las primeras en donde salían ambos en fiestas o reuniones y presentaciones junto a los Warblers, pasando por unas cuantas fotos de ellos tomados de la mano o solamente mirándose el uno al otro. Nick sintió que todos esos recuerdos volvían a él como esa vez en que por un problema en Dalton terminaron yendo a McKinley, cuando Jeff le cantó I See The Light para su cumpleaños, cuando ambos enfrentaron sus temores y muchas cosas que pasaron en la secundaria.

-Tía Jazz, mira –dijo la pequeña cuando vio que la chica se acercaba a ambos –estamos viendo el álbum que encontramos –

-Ya lo veo, Hayley –la rubia sonrió y se sentó al lado de Nick para ver las fotos junto a ellos. De pronto notó como las manos de Nick estaban temblando cuando llegó especialmente a una página. –Pequeña ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Jack? Necesito hablar un poco con Nick –

Apenas la niña se bajó de las piernas de Nick los brazos de la rubia envolvieron el cuerpo del castaño en un fuerte abrazo mientras este sollozaba con dolor. Jazz sabía la razón y no necesitó preguntarla. De hecho todos sabían la razón de las lágrimas de Nick y por muy cruel que suene, preferían ver al castaño llorar que aguantarse toda esa angustia.

-Otro maldito año sin él, Jazz –Nick secó sus lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa y volvió a mirar a la foto frente a él –No sé si lo voy a poder seguir soportando, ni siquiera sé si él volverá con vida-

-Él lo hará, Nick –la rubia ayudó a secarle las lagrimas y lo miró a los ojos –Si algo sé es que mi hermano no rompe nunca una promesa, él volverá –

Nick volvió a mirar a la foto que tenía en frente suyo: ambos estaban sentados en la arena y Jeff lo tenía con los brazos rodeándole la cintura. Lo que más destacaba eran las brillantes sonrisas de ambos y los anillos que tenían en sus manos, ambos idénticos.

-_Feliz día de San Valentín, Jeff_ –se dijo mentalmente como otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Ese día era el aniversario de su compromiso y también de su matrimonio. –_Por favor, vuelve, te necesito_-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final: me dio pena escribirlo pero este drabble en especial se relacionará con el ultimo que será más que lindo y lleno de fluff (también de una que otra lágrima)<strong>_

_**-Cam**_


	9. Dualidad Union

_**Lamento la tardanza, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y fue bastante caotico con todas mis amigas en mi casa xD pero fue un lindo día. Este es el ultimo drabble porque el ultimo ultimo sera un oneshot :) lo subo en unos cinco minutos mas! Ademas quisiera agradecer a Civ Adol por haberme propuesto hacer algo con la palabra Dualidad o Union que son practicamente lo mismo :) anyway, este es bastante corto pero aun asi...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dualidad  Unión**

-No sé ni por dónde empezar. Eres mi mejor amigo, has sido mi compañero por todos estos años y realmente lo aprecio porque no hubiese sabido que hacer cuando tuve algún problema o algo similar. Siempre estuvimos el uno para el otro, he cometido más errores que nadie pero has sabido perdonarlos y no entiendo como lo has hecho, como tienes esa paciencia que nadie tendría conmigo. Aquí parado frente a ti no podría explicar todo el amor que siento por ti. Te amo, Nick, puedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos si es necesario –Jeff logró ver como los ojos de Nick ya habían soltado todas las lagrimas que tenían acumuladas desde que él había empezado su pequeño discurso.

El rubio rápidamente abrazó a Nick no importase que arruinara el momento, solo necesitaba abrazarlo antes de hacerlo, antes de sellar ese momento.

Y cuando ambos anillos fueron puestos en sus respectivos dedos, la pareja se besó dando inicio a lo que sería oficialmente una vida juntos unidos bajo el sello del matrimonio.

-Así que ¿Qué se siente ser el marido de una estrella de rock? –preguntó Jeff sin soltar a Nick de entre sus brazos.

-Cállate y vuélveme a besar otra vez, Sterling –ambos soltaron una fuerte carcajada y volvieron a unir sus labios sintiendo los aplausos de sus familiares y amigos presentes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota Final: de acuerdo, es muy corto lol. Subire el oneshot ahora :)<em>**

**_-Cam_**


	10. Sorpresa

_**Y aqui esta, el final de este hermoso conjunto de drabbles (y oneshot) Espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal me encantó hacer esto! Tal vez haga algo asi en el futuro si es que la inspiracion para The Warblers Are Now In McKinley no regresa pronto (espero que lo haga) De todos modos este es el ultimo.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Advertencia: menciones de la familia de Jeff y Nick, de algunos Warblers y miembros de New Directions. Spoilers para lo que sería la final de The Warblers Are Now In McKinley. El mejor amigo de la familia de Jeff, Jeremy, es como Ellington Ratliff, baterista de R5.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa<strong>

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Nick –los hermanos de Jeff estaban presentes en esa sala al igual que la hermana de Nick, algunos Warblers y Kurt y Blaine.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que todos salieron de la secundaria y formaron sus vidas. Nick y Jeff lograron graduarse de la universidad y rápidamente Nick se convirtió en un excelente escritor de novelas como siempre había querido y como su hermana siempre lo supo. Jeff tampoco se quedó atrás con su carrera musical. Él, sus hermanos y su mejor amigo continuaron con su banda logrando firmar con una reconocida discográfica e hicieron giras mundiales dándose a conocer. Así R5 se convirtió en la banda en la cual todos tenían puestos sus ojos encima.

Pero lo lamentable fue que Jeff tuvo que marcharse a la guerra apenas volvió de su tercera gira. Durante sus años universitarios, Jeff también hizo el servicio militar destacándose rápidamente entre todos los soldados y así ganándose el respeto de sus superiores los cuales decidieron de inmediato que si se necesitara la ayuda del rubio se la pedirían sin pensarlo dos veces.

Eso ya había pasado hace cuatro años.

¡A todo esto! Nick y Jeff tenían dos hermosos hijos: Jayla y Zac, ambos, curiosamente, eran de madres substitutas que resultaron ser nada más ni nada menos que sus hermanas. Violet y Jazz decidieron que si alguien iba a tener a sus sobrinos iban a ser ellas para que al menos tuvieran ambos genes en su sangre, lo cual es bastante lógico ya que Zac era idéntico a Violet a excepción de sus ojos que, increíblemente, eran celestes al igual que los ojos de la madre de Jeff; y Jayla era, claramente, igual a Jazz con la diferencia que su cabello era rizado y no liso como el de la mayor.

-¿Alguien me explicaría por qué siempre se tienen que juntar en mi casa? –preguntó el castaño mirando a todos los presentes con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Porque tu casa es el triple de las nuestras –todos soltaron una pequeña risa al escuchar el comentario que Kurt no pudo omitir. Era bueno verlos a todos juntos otra vez, tener a la gran mayoría de sus amigos cercanos en su hogar era algo que siempre le había gustado a Nick. Ignorando el primer comentario, siempre las fiestas y celebraciones se hacían en su casa porque él los quería a todos juntos. Según él, eran su familia.

Era divertido ver como todos se reían al igual que en los viejos tiempos. Mientras los adultos se divertían conversando, los hijos de estos pasaban el rato en la piscina y algunos perseguían a la pobre mascota de Zac, una joven y adorable border colie llamada Maddie.

Nick observaba a cada uno de sus viejos amigos y aun no podía creer que todos ellos ya tuviesen familias y estuvieran más maduros, que esos amigos que no podían parar de hacer bromas ya estaban cambiados y bastante serios, no tan locos como lo eran antes.

Chris contrajo matrimonio con su hermana hace dos años pero estaban juntos desde la secundaria. Al castaño no le pareció extraño que su pequeña hermana estuviese con el amor de toda su vida, algo así fue su relación con Jeff así que no podía discutir pero le agradaba ver que ambos eran completamente felices.

Kurt y Blaine estaban juntos desde hace mucho más tiempo que él y Jeff, David se casó con Mercedes y tuvieron un hijo que sacó toda la locura de su padre, Nathan se había comprometido con Quinn hace bastante tiempo (quien lo diría) y estaban haciendo los preparativos para su boda, Thad y Flint no estaban casados pero si comprometidos y tenían una hermosa hija de 10 años, Wes se casó y ahora era el director de Dalton, Trent se encontraba soltero pero según él aun tenía una vida por delante que debía disfrutar antes de pensar en cosas serias, y la lista sigue y sigue.

-Papi –Nick volteó para encontrarse con un Zac de 16 años. Era bastante parecido a Jeff pero curiosamente tenía la sonrisa de Josh. Bueno, sacó más genes de los Sterling que de los Duval. –Papá está en el teléfono –

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción de Nick quien no espero más de dos segundos y salió corriendo hacia el teléfono esperando no temer lo peor. Al menos Jeff estaba llamándolo en el día de su aniversario y eso era algo que significaba mucho para Nick.

-Jeffy –el castaño susurró respirando agitadamente e intentando aguantar las lágrimas. –Cariño ¿Estás bien? –

-Mejor que nunca, Nick –exclamó el rubio del otro lado del teléfono y Nick pudo sentir que estaba sonriendo. –Feliz aniversario, lamento no poder estar ahí, en serio, intentaré llegar pronto, lo prometo –

-No me interesa si llegas mañana o en tres años más, solo –respiró sintiendo como su espalda era acariciada por su hijo –solo regresa con vida, Jeffy –

-Descuida Nicky, estaré ahí cuando menos lo esperes –Nick ahogó un sollozo que no sabía si era de alegría o de angustia al tiempo que su hija se le unía y apretaba su mano al igual que Zac –Espero que hayas leído la última carta que te mande –

-¿Carta? –preguntó Nick confundido y ahí fue cuando Zac le pasó un sobre disculpándose porque había llegado hace 10 minutos y no quería molestarlo. –Ahora la leeré, Jeff –

-Está bien–ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo –Tengo que cortar, te llamaré cuando pueda ¿Ok? –

-Ok, te amo, Jeffy –el castaño sintió como su corazón volvía a encogerse.

-Y yo a ti, Nick –dijo el rubio colgando rápidamente y dejando al pobre Nick sollozando en los brazos de Zac. Ya no aguantaba más, quería tener a Jeff a su lado, quería abrazarlo, ver su brillante sonrisa una vez más, besar sus labios otra vez, tomar sus manos y sentir que nunca lo soltaría.

-¿Estás bien? –Jack preguntó acercándose al castaño muy preocupado por él.

-Es solo… -Nick secó sus lagrimas y miró a sus amigos que estaban mirándolo fijamente para luego volver a mirar a Jack –extraño demasiado a Jeff –

-Lo sé, viejo –y el rubio abrazó a Nick para luego llevarlo al grupo y dejar que se sentara junto a ellos para intentar distraerlo o hacer que su mente se despejara un poco.

Conforme las horas pasaban los presentes lograron establecer una conversación recordando los viejos tiempos, las viejas presentaciones y las viejas travesuras.

Cuando cayó la noche, los invitados fueron yendo a las habitaciones de huéspedes de la casa de Nick y solo quedaron los hermanos de Jeff, el mejor amigo de éste y Violet junto a él. Nick les contó de la llamada de Jeff y de la carta que había llegado ese día. Cuando la leyó en voz alta no podía creer las últimas palabras que decía:

_Si estás leyendo esto el mismo día que se supone que hablaré contigo por teléfono, estoy más cerca de lo que crees…_

Jeremy rápidamente dedujo por la forma en que Jeff lo escribió que el rubio volvería a casa ese mismo mes o tal vez esa misma semana, lo cual hizo que las esperanzas en los corazones de todos aumentaran aun más.

Luego de un rato, todos estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Nick prefirió dormir ese día junto a sus hijos y junto a su querida perra que Jeff le había regalado hace dos años. Se sentía seguro al lado de su familia pero lo único que quería era que su esposo estuviese a su lado.

* * *

><p>Dicen que los animales sienten antes las cosas que los humanos y esa mañana Maddie fue la única que sintió que algo bueno iba a pasar. Apenas escuchó un pequeño ruido en la calle, se bajó rápidamente de la cama de Nick despertando a las tres personas en ella y bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa esperando que le abriesen.<p>

-Maddie, espera –Nick, Zac y Jayla bajaron las escaleras siendo el castaño el que iba adelante y le abría la puerta al animal quien salió disparado a la calle para ser abrazado por dos fuertes brazos.

-¡Hey Madison! –un hombre vestido con un traje de militar abrazaba a la perra mientras esta le lengüeteaba la cara e intentaba tirarse encima suyo para botarlo.

Nick reconoció esa voz de inmediato y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con ese mismo hombre abrazando a su querida perra. Tenía cabellos rubios y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro además de una risa adorable que hacía que Nick se derritiera no porque estaba encantado por ella, sino porque era de la persona frente a él.

-Jeffy…-susurró refregándose los ojos para ver si eso no era un sueño pero no lo era. Jeff estaba en casa, él había vuelto a su hogar. -¡Jeffy! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y al tiempo que el rubio soltaba a la perra y se levantaba, el castaño rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y logró botarlo por la fuerza con la que estaba corriendo.

Apenas Jeff procesó que se encontraba en el piso y que Nick lo estaba abrazando, logró sentarse y abrazarlo de vuelta sintiendo el aroma que había extrañado por tanto tiempo y acariciando esos hermosos cabellos castaños que no habían cambiado en nada en estos últimos años.

-Estas aquí, estas de vuelta –lloraba Nick de alegría sin querer volver a separarse de Jeff nunca más. El rubio sacó la cabeza del castaño de su hombro y beso sus labios de forma desesperada y apasionada a la vez. Todos esos años sin verse, esos malos momentos y esa angustia que sentían por estar alejados el uno del otro se estaba desvaneciendo en ese beso que fue el primero de muchos más que vendrían al menos en ese día.

-¡Papá! –ambos niños gritaron y se unieron al abrazo familiar después de que Nick dejara de besar a Jeff.

-Mis pequeños –dijo el soldado con una sonrisa enorme al ver lo grandes que estaban sus hijos. –No saben cuánto los extrañé –

-Nosotros te extrañamos aun mas, viejo –Zac no pudo controlar su vocabulario pero eso hizo reír a Jeff porque le recordó como era él a su edad. –Te necesitábamos –

-Pero Papi te necesitaba mucho más –la pequeña rubia confesó y Jeff vio los ojos de Nick, llenos de lagrimas y con bolsas en los ojos que parecen ser de hace bastante tiempo, pero a la vez, llenos de amor incondicional, de ese brillo especial que a Jeff le encantaba.

-Feliz aniversario atrasado –el rubio dijo entre lágrimas mirando a los ojos de Nick al igual que él miraba a los suyos.

-¡Que importa si es atrasado! –Los cuatro rieron de felicidad –Es el mejor aniversario que pude pedir –y dicho esto los cuatro volvieron a abrazarse sin querer dejarse ir.

Desde ese día el significado del día de San Valentín era distinto para Nick y Jeff. Ya no era un día en que se podían expresar el amor que sentían por el otro o el día en que se comprometieron y se casaron.

Era el día en que Jeff volvió a los brazos de Nick para nunca más volver a irse ni ahora ni en unos cuantos años más.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota final: muchisimas gracias a todos mis lectores por sus reviews y por su paciencia. Espero que todos hayan tenido un lindo dia de San Valentin no importa si esten con alguien amado o con sus amigos :D y otra vez, gracias por leer! Nos vemos mas adelante en algun oneshot o capitulo de alguno de mis fics ;)<em>**

**_-Cam_**


End file.
